Kamen Rider AERS : Scars
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Oneshot sidestory. Sean Akabara goes after a wanted fugitive. Takes place before the events of Kamen Rider: AERS


Kamen Rider AERS : Scars

A/N: this is a quick oneshot for my OC, Sean Akabara, but this takes place before the start of Kamen Rider: AERS, so no riders or monsters appearing, sorry. This will be told by Sean's point of view.

---------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I looked out of the window. I know, stakeouts are boring and long, but from experience, they're worth the wait. For a bounty hunter, it's the meaning of getting your paycheck or starve.

I had been after this guy, Mark Stevenson, for over a week now. The bounty on this serial bank robber and murderer was pretty high, mainly due to how cautious he was with his heists. I hate to admit it, but I was quite impressed about how he covered his tracks. The police have evidence that points to him as the main suspect, but they couldn't catch him. I wondered what event caused him to go down this path. He had a promising future as a musician, but his personal history said otherwise. Parents divorced early, abused by his father, began using drugs at age 13, and went to Juvenile Hall for four years for aggravated assault on a school mate at age 14. I feel a little sorry for that guy, he had a rough life.

You might be wondering why I am a bounty hunter. Well, for one, I like guns and fighting, and being a bounty hunter lets me wield one in public legally, and fight, but only in self defense. I tend to lose brawls… A LOT. I also had made a promise to a close friend before she was murdered by my former best friend, that I'd protect the innocent from danger. Sound like something out of a manga, but that was what happened in high school.

"Finally…" I muttered as I saw my target appear out of a car the drove up the alleyway that I could see out of the window. I wasted no time and took my chances.

"Mark Stevenson." I said as I broke through the window. Fortunately the window was on the first story.

I drew my gun and pointed it at him "I'm Sean Akabara, a bounty hunter, and You're under arrest."

Mark grinned and kicked me in the balls. That bastard… I lurched over, incapacitated at that moment. I heard Mark began running away. I winced and tried to ignore the pain while I chased after Mark. I couldn't walk straight now thanks to that son of a bitch… I saw Mark go into his car.

"Damn it. He's going to get away!" I cursed to myself before I realized what he was really doing. I went behind a garbage dumpster before Mark began shooting at me. Just like the bounty poster stated, armed and dangerous. I was shot once in the past, and I have the scar to prove it as well.

I returned fire at Mark quickly. I was using a six-shooter. I was most comfortable with this kind of gun, besides, they are easy for me to use. Mark however had a semi-automatic of some kind, as he was shooting a lot of rounds at once. I heard the bullets ricochet off the side of the dumpster I was using for covering. I have to say, dumpsters are pretty durable for many reasons, but I don't think they were meant for gun bullets. But this dumpster was going strong.

"Damn. I have to end this." I cursed as I appeared from my hiding spot, and aimed at Mark's left shoulder. I fired two shots. The first one missed completely, but the second made its mark.

"GAAAAHHH!" Mark screamed in pain as he dropped his gun. This was my chance. I dashed out and ran towards Mark and pointed my gun at him.

"put your hands where I can see them." I said. Mark did what I ordered him to the best of his ability. I really got his shoulder good as he could only raise his left arm only a little bit. I cuffed his right arm to a pole, and called an ambulance. I couldn't have Mark dead, otherwise the Bounty on him is voided. Mark growled at me with a face filled with a mix of agony and hatred. I shook my head and waited for the ambulance to arrive. When it finally got here, I explained what happened to the paramedics so they'd know what was going on with Mark's condition. Thankfully the wound was considered life threatening. I then went to the police station to report Mark, and to claim my bounty. After giving the investigators all the details of how I had to shoot him in a quick report, I was free to go. Man, I really hate doing paperwork, I see it as bad as taking orders. I grumbled to my self as I went to the bulletin board, which had a list of bounties. I noticed one that caught my eye.

The Outlaw, Shino Midori. This guy was truly one of the most wanted criminals in the world. I know that from the news. But the bounty offer for him made me almost fall down. It had A LOT of zeros attached to the Fifteen. I was amazed that he was worth that much. I expected him to be a lot, but not that much. I heard my cell phone ring and I went outside and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. I listened to the person on the other end talking about monsters and an experimental system that was in need of a tester. I said yes the moment I heard what the paycheck was. I was in need of the money, besides, these monsters that the man was talking about seemed to be linked to Mr. Midori himself, at least that is what my gut was saying at the time.

Little did I know that this was going to be the start of something big. REALLY big.


End file.
